The Winner Kidnapping
by Markanovanlink
Summary: Quatre is Kidnapped and tortured by one of his old enemies. Will Trowa and the others find him in time.
1. Chapter 1

**I love Gundam Wing. Oh, I do not own the G boys or the names I use in my fic they belong to whoever made them. I am sorry I don't know who you are.**

**What is in a name  
I don't play the sue me game  
If it is me you want to blame  
Remember I don't have money cus I'm lame.**

I am rewriting this fic and will be finishing it soon.

"Talk"---'Thoughts'---/Flashbacks/---3 + 4

**The Winner Kidnapping**

**Part 1**

**By Markanovanlink**

The war was finally over for the Gundam wing pilots. They didn't have to kill anymore. They didn't have to hide anymore. They could finally live in peace.

It had been a year since the war and Duo suggested that they all get together and spend a week dedicated to fun. They decided to stay at one of Quatre's mansions on L-4. All of them had cleared their schedules except Quatre. He had too much work to finish.

"Quatre!"

"Yes Duo."

"I'm bored. Lets all go out today. Please."

"Duo I can't, you know I have to finish all this paperwork before tomorrow."

With that, the long haired pilot walked out of the room breathing a mad, "I'm sorry."

Quatre felt bad that he didn't have the time to spend with Duo and the others, especially Trowa. 'Trowa I wish I could spend this whole week in your arms.' Quatre had taken over the affairs of his family. Although he didn't have as much to do as his sisters, he had to sign almost all the papers and documents his sisters sent him. As he laid his head down on his desk, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Quatre are you tried?"

"Um-yes Trowa I am."

"I think you have been working to hard. Do you want to relax in the pool with me?"

'With you, anything.' "Sure, I will be down there in a couple of minutes."

"Okay." As Trowa left the room, Quatre felt his heart jump with joy. Every time he was around Trowa, he felt like kissing him. 'Oh Trowa I want to tell you how I feel so badly. I loved you for so long. I just don't know what to do. I pray that you feel the same.'

Quatre stood up and went to put all of his paperwork away when he heard a loud explosion. The sound came from the door to his office. He stared in horror as fire engulfed the whole door. 'Did the explosion come form the hallway? Oh Allah. Trowa!'

There was nothing Quatre could do even if Trowa got caught in the explosion. Quatre ran to the balcony of his office and flung opened the doors. Once on the balcony he saw the three-story drop he would have to take. As he was about to jump, another explosion rocked through the house knocking him down on the ground.

While Quatre pulled himself to his feet, he noticed a helicopter over head with two men hanging from a rope. The two men jumped down on the balcony and grabbed Quatre. Quatre fought back knocking one of the men off the balcony, but the man held on to Quatre's arm as he hung over the side. Quatre was struggling to free his arm as the other man put a cloth around his face knocking him out. After helping his partner over the balcony, they grabbed Quatre and jumped on the rope ladder to the helicopter.

From up under the balcony Duo watched in horror as the helicopter flew out of sight with Quatre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ilove Gundam Wing. Oh, I do not own the G boys or the names I use in my fic they belong to whoever made them. I am sorry I don't know who you are.**

**What is in a name  
I don't play the sue me game  
If it is me you want to blame  
Remember I don't have money cus I'm lame.**

**I am rewriting this fic and will be finishing it soon.**

**"Talk"---'Thoughts'---/Flashbacks/---3 + 4**

The Winner Kidnapping

Part 2

By Markanovanlink

Trowa picked himself up off the floor. The explosion knocked him off his feet. "That explosion came from Quatre's office." He ran to the door, but the door was engulfed with flames and debri. "Oh God, Quatre!" Trowa ran down the stairs and out of the front door. He knew there was a balcony that led into Quatre's office. As he ran towards the balcony, he noticed a helicopter flying away from the house and a frantic Duo running towards him.

"They got Quatre!" Duo pointed to the helicopter as it disappeared. Then He ran past Trowa when he saw Heero and Wufei. Duo told the other two what had happened to Quatre.

"Quatre has been kidnapped? Who ever did this will pay?" Wufei said as he turned to Trowa with a sad look in his eyes. "We will get him back."

"I know." Was the only response he gave. Trowa stood there with eyes void of all emotions. Heero looked at him and sighed.

'Trowa rarely shows any kind of reactions. How does he do it? I can never tell if he is mad, sad, or happy. The only time I can tell when he is happy is when Quatre is around him. His eyes seem to flicker with some life.' "It has been a year since the war, but today we have a new mission." All eyes turned on Heero as he spoke. "Mission accepted?"

Trowa, Duo, and Wufei nodded in agreement.

Elsewhere in a dark room, a small blonde boy sits unconscious in a chair. A slender figure walks towards the blonde with a sharp kitchen knife. The figure stands behind the chair and places the sharp edge of the knife against the pale cheek of the boy. The figure cut a straight line down the boy's cheek.

"Quatre. Wake up Quatre." When the boy didn't respond, a hand slapped the side of his face that had the cut. Quatre opened his eyes in shock. He felt blood run down the side of his face and neck. Before his eyes could focus, he realized that he was tied to a chair. His wrist bounded to the arms of the chair and his ankles to the legs. Quatre finally could see clearly and looked at the person who was talking to him.

"Quatre Raberba Winner."

Quatre eyes widen in shock as he realized who was talking to him. "Dorothy Catalonia."


	3. Chapter 3

**I love Gundam Wing. Oh, I do not own the G boys or the names I use in my fic they belong to whoever made them. I am sorry I don't know who you are.**

**What is in a name  
I don't play the sue me game  
If it is me you want to blame  
Remember I don't have money cus I'm lame.**

"Talk"---'Thoughts'---/Flashbacks/---3 + 4

The Winner Kidnapping

Part 3

By Markanovanlink

"Dorothy Catalonia."

"In the flesh, Mr. Winner." The dark room gave Dorothy an evil shadowy appearance. Her long blonde hair had an eerie gray shine due to the lack of light. Her eyebrows gave her a demonic look. She stood behind Quatre and grabbed his hair as a TV screen lowered itself from the ceiling. The TV came on illuminating the room with a bluish glow.

_"This is channel 69 news here on the scene of where one, Quatre Raberba Winner, was kidnapped earlier today. The fire to the mansion was recently put out. No casualties reported and no new information about the whereabouts of the Winner heir..." _The screen went off in an echoing click as it went back up into the ceiling.

"I spent a lot of money on you, Mr. Winner." Dorothy let Quatre's hair go and walked around so that she stood directly in front of him. Dorothy placed the tip of her knife under Quatre's chin. "I wanted to see you, but you have been so busy lately that it is hard to get in contact with you." Dorothy sat down in Quatre's lap still holding the knife in same place. "Quatre I want to let you know that I have been watching you. Ever since our duel, I have did nothing but think about you. And now that I have you, I can do what I have only dreamt about doing to you." Dorothy moved the knife away from Quatre's chin, placed both of her hands on his face, and stared into his aqua eyes.

Quatre looked into her cold sky blue eyes saying, "What happen to you Dorothy?"

"Mr. Winner, you never cease to amaze me. Nothing has happen to me. I just want to let you know how much I love to see you in battle. Your innocence and kindness makes you a different kind of soldier. A soldier that would put another's life before his own. Sometimes even his objectives are ignored so innocents can be saved. At first, I thought kindness had no place in a war until I met you. You let me win that duel so I could see the error of my ways. Well, Mr. Winner, I have changed. I'm not in love with war anymore. I'm in love with something even greater, raw human emotion. I want to test the limitations on kindness. Testing how much one can give before he himself loses his kindness. I had to find a subject who was innocent, pure, and kind. Who would be a better candidate than you Mr. Winner?"

Dorothy closed the space between them by kissing Quatre. Dorothy ran her tongue along the cut on Quatre's face. "You, Mr. Winner, are really sweet."

"What exactly are you going to do to me?"

"I am going to test you."

"How?"

"All in due time Mr. Winner." Dorothy stood up and walked out of the dark room.


	4. Chapter 4

**I love Gundam Wing. Oh, I do not own the G boys or the names I use in my fic they belong to whoever made them. I am sorry I don't know who you are.**

**What is in a name  
I don't play the sue me game  
If it is me you want to blame  
Remember I don't have money cus I'm lame.**

This is were I left off years ago. I am writing Part Five now.

"Talk"---'Thoughts'---/Flashbacks/---3 + 4

The Winner Kidnapping

Part 4

By Markanovanlink

Four figures stood on the balcony of a fire-devastated mansion. The figures where young men who looked like they had lost all hope. "Not a clue."

"I couldn't find anything either, Wufei. What about you Heero?"

"Trowa and I didn't see anything useful either, and there is no trace of that helicopter either."

"Do you think this was a ransom kidnapping?"

"I don't know Duo. If it was, we would have heard from them already. Quatre was kidnapped yesterday." Heero said with a sigh as he looked over at Trowa. Trowa hadn't said a word since the incident.

Trowa ignored the other boys and looked at the sunrise. 'Quatre where are you? I promise I won't rest until you are safe.' Trowa leaned against the balcony as the other three boys continued to talk. 'I can find you on my own. I don't need their help. I should have been there for you. I should always be there for you.' Trowa pushed away from the railing and then flipped over it landing three stories down on his feet.

"Where are you going?" Yelled Duo as Trowa walked away from the mansion.

"I am going to look for Quatre by myself." Before Duo could get another word out, Trowa was gone.

Meanwhile, in a small dark room, an ex-pilot struggled against his bonds. A loud creaking sound echoed in the dark room as Dorothy walked in. Quatre stopped his struggle and faked sleep. She looked around the room and turned on the light switch. Her cold sky blue eyes scanned the room until they found their target.

"Good morning Mr. Winner. How did you sleep last night?" No answer was heard from the pale blonde hair boy. He didn't even raise his head to acknowledge her. "Sorry to wake you up so early Mr. Winner, but today is the day that you take your first test."

Dorothy walked toward Quatre and grabbed his face with one hand. She forced Quatre to look in her eyes. Quatre felt his body shake. He knew that whatever it was Dorothy had in mind meant that someone would get killed.

Dorothy kissed Quatre on the forehead and let him go. She took three long steps back and snapped her fingers. Two large men enter the room. The same men who had kidnapped him. "Get him ready for the test."

"Yes Miss Dorothy." Both men began to free Quatre. After Quatre was free, he tried to get away but the men where to strong for him. They forced Quatre into another room. The room had a big huge curtain that seem to separate the room in two. The only other thing in the empty room was a rope hanging from the ceiling.

Quatre watched as one of the men pulled the rope. The rope was connected to something on the other side of the curtain. The man seem to struggle with it at first but succeeded in pulling it. The other man pushed Quatre toward the rope and forced him to grab it. He held Quatre's hands against the rope with his.

"Trust me you don't want to let it go."

"He is right you know," came a voice from behind the curtain. Dorothy pulled the curtain open to reveal the other side of the room. There was nothing in the room except a cardboard box with a large metal pipe hanging over it. The large metal pipe was tied to the rope that Quatre was being forced to hold. Dorothy walked over to the box and pick up something out of it. Quatre wasn't quite sure what it was because it was covered with a sheet of some kind. When Dorothy started to hug the object, Quatre knew what it was. He watched as she kissed it and placed it back in the box. "Let Mr. Winner hold the rope on his own."

The first man, who was holding the majority of the weight of the metal pipe, let go first. The second man who was just holding Quatre's hands on the rope let go right after the first. Quatre felt the strain in his arms as he tried to hold on to the rope. The metal pipe felt like it weighed a ton. The skin on Quatre's hands were burning and tearing as he held on to the rope for dear life. He knew if he let go of the rope it would fall on the box crushing anything that was inside it.

"You think he will be able to do it Miss Dorothy?"

"No. He won't. Now leave us." Dorothy waited until both men left the room before she started talking. "Mr. Winner this test will last for five hours. If you pass this test, I will let you go. If you fail the test you will have to stay and take another one."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I told you already Mr. Winner. I want to test your limitations." As Dorothy walked out of the room, a crying noise came from the box. Quatre felt his heart ache as he held the rope tighter.

After two hours of holding the rope, Dorothy came back into the room. In her hand was long leather whip. Dorothy walked behind Quatre and licked his ear while whispering, "Limitations, my dear Quatre, limitations." Dorothy stepped away from Quatre and cracked the whip across his back. Quatre bit his lip to keep from yelling out in pain. He was trying to concentrate on holding the rope and only the rope. Dorothy used the whip to beat Quatre, but he still held onto the rope for dear life.

Stinging pain and blood ran down Quatre's back as Dorothy continued her onslaught for almost three hours. Dorothy stopped hitting Quatre and looked at him. He was a bloody mess but he kept on holding onto the rope. "That's why you were a Gundam pilot. Mr. Winner you have exactly five minutes to go before you pass or fail this test."

Dorothy walked around Quatre so that she stood in front of him. Dorothy tilted her head to the side when she heard a noise come from the box. "He must be cranky. Well I guess I have to shut him up." After saying that, Dorothy kicked Quatre in his groin area, which caused him to lose his grip on the rope. He tried to recover but the rope burned through his hands. Quatre felt a pain that wasn't his own shoot through his body as the metal pipe smashed into the box silencing the noise.

"NNNOOOOOOO!" The former Gundam pilot screamed as he fell on his hands and knees.

"I guess you failed that test. Oh well I didn't want a baby brother no way."


	5. Chapter 5

**I love Gundam Wing. Oh, I do not own the G boys or the names I use in my fic they belong to whoever made them. I am sorry I don't know who you are.**

**What is in a name  
I don't play the sue me game  
If it is me you want to blame  
Remember I don't have money cus I'm lame.**

"Talk"---'Thoughts'---/Flashbacks/---3 + 4

The Winner Kidnapping

Part 5

By Markanovanlink

Strong erratic beats echo through a stress tighten chest. Sweat rains down pain stricken skin while eyes stare at rope burned hands. Supported only by numb knees, Quatre Raberba Winner questioned his hands.

How could his most trusted limbs deceive him? They piloted a Gundam, wiped the sweat out his eyes, held his food and turned pages of his favorite books. How could they? How could he look at them now? They weren't for killing anymore. He promised his hands would never touch another war, another life, and another soul. Would had he done?

The ex-soldier sat on his knees in a dark room that only contained a door, an old wooden chair that laid on the floor and a large wall mirror. On the other side of the mirror, were two cold blue eyes. Dorothy watched Quatre through a two-way mirror with amusement. 'I know you haven't cracked yet. You are only questioning yourself, blaming yourself. I have more in store for you.'

She placed her hand on the cool surface of the mirror. 'I dreamt of the day I can have you. Own your emotions and control them. I love you Mr. Winner.' She placed a kiss against the mirror and walked towards the two men she had hired. "I have another job for you."

Somewhere in a dark alley, walks a man who can assume almost any identity. A nameless man who can walk in shadows, even when there are none. He leans against the wall and waits. He is supposed to meet someone here because they have information about the Winner kidnapping. He pulled all his old connections to get this meeting.

A tall man dressed in long brown trench coat approached him. He looked the man up and down and removed his long body from the wall. The two men were about the same height, but the one in the trench coat was a little taller. "I know whose got him, but its gonna cost ya."

He nodded his head in response and reached in the pocket of his brown leather jacket. He pulled out a roll of American currency wrapped in a yellow rubber band and threw it at the taller man's feet. "One thousand now and nine thousand after his safe return."

The taller man made no attempt to pick up the money. He started to smirk while he pulled a gun out his own pocket. "I didn't say anything about a safe return." He aimed the gun at the shorter man. " I know you can kill me before I even pull the trigger. But I know you wont. You know I really do know who has Mr. Winner."

"You might want to tell your friend not to move any closer. I know, you know I can kill him and subdue you before either one of you has a chance to blink."

"There is no need to kill anyone Mr. Barton." A voice called from behind the shorter man. He knew someone was approaching him from behind, but he never would have guessed it to be Dorothy Catalonia. "Mr. Trowa Barton, its nice to meet you again."

Trowa never took his eyes off the man in front of him as he addressed her. "I wish I could say the same. Why are you here?"

She walked passed him and joined the man with the gun. "I am here to offer you a ride to go see your friend Mr. Winner. I know you will come willingly because if you don't, let's just say rigor mortis will be Mr. Winner new best friend."


	6. Chapter 6

**I love Gundam Wing. Oh, I do not own the G boys or the names I use in my fic they belong to whoever made them. I am sorry I don't know who you are.**

**What is in a name  
I don't play the sue me game  
If it is me you want to blame  
Remember I don't have money cus I'm lame.**

Hello all, I am sorry if the chapters are short. I wanted to keep with the style I started the story/fic off with years ago. I hope you enjoy the next chapter. If you did, let me know. If you didn't, you can tell me all about in a review or email. I love criticism. I love it. Just love it.

Okay enough of me, on with the fic…

"Talking"

'Thinking'… I don't do that enough… 'ummmmmm.'

**The Winner Kidnapping**

Part 6

By Markanovanlink

The clicking of computer keys was making him nausea. 'Why does Heero have to type so loud?' It took all his self control to stay seated next to pilot 01. When the clicking stopped, Duo let out a sigh of relief.

Heero looked at Duo and then looked at Wufei who was standing next to the window on the other side of the room. Once his and Wufei's eyes made contact, Heero shook his head. Duo jumped out of his seat and started yelling. "If you didn't find any thing, why don't you just say so! All this sign face language needs to stop. I don't…" Duo put his index finger and thumb on the bridge of his nose and took in a deep breath. After exhaling, he calmly walked out of the room.

His walk took him far away from the Preventers headquarters and into a rough urban neighborhood. He walked down alleys and under viaducts until he was in the CTT. The CTT ( Cut Throat Territory) was the part of the city where all the bounty hunters, criminals, whores, thugs, gangsters, serial killers and just plain psychos hung out.

Duo knew this place well; he had infiltrated the scene before. No one knew he was a Preventer, they just thought he was a vigilante or a bounty hunter. The people in the CTT would sellout their own mother for the right price. What better place to get information than here.

The ex Gundam pilot climbed up an old fire escape in order to gain access to the highest roof in the CTT. After walking across the length of the roof, he noticed something down below in the alley. He crotched down and peeked over the side of the old building.

'Well, I be damned. If it isn't little miss stick and stab. What are you doing out here?' Duo's eyes targeted her every move as she walked down the alley towards two men. 'What the…is that Trowa? 'Why the Hell is he meeting up with Dorothy?'

When he couldn't hear what was being said, he decided to climb down the fire escape again. Concealing himself in the shadows of the alley, he creep closer so he could hear. Dorothy's voice rang like poison in his ears when she spoke. "I know you will come willingly because if you don't, let's just say rigor mortis will be Mr. Winner's new best friend."

Duo resisted the urge to yell at her while he watched Trowa walk towards her and her friend. 'Who is he, her bodyguard? Damn you Dorothy. If you harm one golden strand on Q's head I will kill you myself.'

He quietly followed Trowa, Dorothy and her henchman as they walked towards a black car with black tinted windows. The henchman got in and started the engine while Dorothy pulled out a gun and used it as an invitation for Trowa to enter first.

Trowa slowly turned his glaze on the vehicle, the gun and then Dorothy. "The gun is not necessary."

Dorothy tilted her head and smiled while she aimed her gun at him. "Oh, but Mr. Barton, it is. I need to show you just how serious I am."

Trowa didn't flinch as she pulled the trigger. He never even blinked as the bullet accelerated in his direction. However, he smiled once the bullet made contact with its target.

"Damning…Fuck Shit! What the Hell is wrong with you...you crazy BITCH?" Duo gripped his bleeding shoulder hard in shock as he glared at Dorothy.

Trowa never looked at Duo as he emerged from the alley. He kept his eyes locked on hers. "Was that necessary?"

"I suppose it was. Now, can we leave before I shoot him in his baby maker." He nodded to her and looked back at Duo while he checked the time on his watch. Without another word, he turned around and got into the car. Before Dorothy got in she turned towards Duo. "Mr. Maxwell, I think you better stay out of matters that don't concern you." With that said she shut the door and the car sped down the street.

Duo lent against the wall with his good shoulder while he shouted obscenities at the car. After claming down, he let out a huge sigh. "Damn Bitch, it does concern me. You fuck with my buddies, you fuck with me." He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"What?"

"456FH78."

"What the Hell is that?"

"A license plate number…urg…could you just run it."

"Why…what's wrong with you? You sound hurt."

"Oh Fei, I didn't know you cared about my well being?"

"I don't."

"Fine, whatever…I just got shot by Dorothy and she just took Trowa by gun point to go see Quatre. Now will you run that kidnapping Bitch's car!


	7. Chapter 7

**I love Gundam Wing. Oh, I do not own the G boys or the names I use in my fic they belong to whoever made them. I am sorry I don't know who you are.**

**What is in a name  
I don't play the sue me game  
If it is me you want to blame  
Remember I don't have money cus I'm lame.**

Hello all, I am sorry if the chapters are short and the story seems fast. I wanted to keep with the style I started the story/fic off with years ago. Sorry to disappoint. L

Special thanks to my reviewers: Nusha R. Winner, MousyCoon, SkittleGoddess, Fawne, O.Forgetful.O, Rebelyell59 and Midnight's Falling Star!

Okay enough of me, on with the fic…

Read, Relax and Review.

"Talking"

'Thinking'… I don't do that enough… 'ummmmmm.'

**The Winner Kidnapping**

Part 7

By Markanovanlink

Footsteps echoed throughout his mind as he concentrated on the door of the dark room. He listened to every sound and vibration that came from the other side of the door. His mind quickly calculated three possibilities and a hundred outcomes.

He eliminated one possibility by concluding that the sound of the shoe was from a large man and not a woman. So Dorothy wasn't the one in the hallway.

He eliminated the second possibility by his earlier observation of the tall man. The tall man walked with a slight limp which would cause a delay between each leg extension.

So, it had to be the heavyset man. He weighed his options and decided on an action plan. He calculated the percentage of survival based on the type of weapon the man may have in his possession.

With his mind set, the door unlocked. His mind raced through a million questions as the doorknob slowly turned. 'Why would she leave me untied? Does she doubt my abilities of escape? Does she think she could crush me so fast?'

His thoughts ceased as the door opened. The door was barely cracked as he grabbed the man's collar and pulled him into the room. Caught off guard, the man fell, face first. Without thinking, Quatre jumped on the man's back and snapped his neck before he hit the ground.

The only outcome he didn't anticipate. He slowly stood up and looked down at the man. 'What have I done?' He wanted to knock him out, not kill him. He examined both sides of his hands with amazement. 'I swore never to take another life, but it seems to be almost automatic.'

With a heavy sigh, he crotched down next to the dead man and searched him for keys and weapons. 'He wasn't even armed. He was bringing you some food and water. How could you kill a defenseless man? He did kidnap you. Why are you still standing around…escape…you're already wasted valuable time.'

With his inter turmoil raging a war in his mind; he took off running down the hallway in search of an exit. The more he ran the more he realized he was in an old abandon warehouse. A sound of a garage door opening stopped him. He hid behind some old crates and waited for an opportunity to run.

As a black car pulled into the warehouse, the garage door slowly closed behind it. Quatre searched the huge garage area for an alternative escape route incase he couldn't get the garage door to open. His attention was soon seized by the man exiting the vehicle.

"Mr. Barton, will you disarm yourself?" With Dorothy standing directly behind, Trowa nodded his head. He took off his brown leather jacket and let it drop to the floor causing a loud clanging sound as it landed. He pulled his black turtle neck shirt out of his pants and removed two handguns and a semi automatic allowing them to fall onto the floor as well.

"Mr. Barton, I will have you strip searched if you do not completely disarm yourself." Trowa smirked at Dorothy's comment and bent down until he was on one knee. He removed a long hunting knife that was strapped to his right ankle. He switched knees and removed a pistol from the holster on his left ankle. After standing back up, he reached in the back pockets of his jeans and pulled out a pocket knife, brass knuckles and some extra bullets.

Although he was worried, a small smile creep over his face. 'I'm shocked he didn't pull Heavyarms out of his pocket.' Quatre continued to watch from his hiding space as Dorothy's tall henchman picked up the discarded weapons.

Dorothy broke the distance between her and Trowa and placed the barrel of her gun against the back of his head. "Mr. Winner, I know you have escaped by now. So show yourself or I will blow Mr. Barton's head off."

Quatre walked out with his hands up. "Dorothy, let him go. This is between you and me; not anyone else."

"It was, but your best friend wanted to tag along too."

Quatre was angry and worried all at the same time. He looked at Trowa who also had his hands in the air. Suddenly, the tall pilot started to smile. Why was Trowa smiling? Now he was confused, until he heard some distance noises.

It happened so fast that if Quatre would have blinked he would have never saw it. "Correction Bitch! I'm his best friend." It was Duo, Heero and Wufei. Duo's gun was a half an inch away from Dorothy's left ear. Heero was standing over an unconscious henchman and Wufei had his gun trained on Dorothy from her right side.

Duo spit on the ground and wiped his mouth with his left hand; never once did the hand holding the gun move. "Now, could you be so kind as to drop your weapon. I would hate for my trigger finger to slip."

"Now, now, Mr. Maxwell. Is that anyway to talk to a lady?"

"If you were one then I would say no. Since you're a Bitch and you did shoot me earlier, I guess I can pretty much say you're nowhere near a lady. Besides, ladies aren't as crazy and demonic looking as you."

She smiled at Duo's insults. "You forget I am holding a gun to your friend's head."

"No I'm not. You can shoot him. I'm here to rescue Quatre." Duo leant in closer and whispered to her, "Between you and me, I don't really like him that much."

"I heard that."

"Hey, Tro-man. I'm just saying, me and you aren't really on good terms right now. I mean you just left me bleeding in the alley after she shot me. What kind of friend would do that?"

"If you weren't following me in the first place, you would have never got shot."

"What the Hell! If you would have worked with us instead of going off to find Q on your own, I would have never got shot."

Quatre was in shock as they went back and forth. Trowa never argued with Duo; only Wufei and Heero did. If it wasn't for all the guns at everyone's head, he would have laughed at their antics.

He could feel the frustration radiating from Dorothy. "Dorothy just shoot him already so I don't have to hear his mouth."

"Maybe she should shoot you."

"What! Thanks to you she already did!"

"That's not my fault."

"It is!"

"No it wasn't."

"It was!"

"Wasn't."

"It was!"

"Wasn't."

"It was!"

"Shut up, both of you!" Dorothy's voice broke into their argument. Lost in the bickering, she didn't notice Wufei grab for her gun.

Quatre closed his eyes as the gun fired.

A/N…Ummmm, sorry for another cliffy. I think I have updated all my stories and ended them all in cliffies so far for this week. Please don't be mad. ;\


End file.
